freeworldsmodfandomcom-20200214-history
New Open Circle Fleet
The New Open Circle Fleet, is the current command of David "Scorlord" Loki of the New Republic. The current fleet is based in Mon Calamari star system, and is under the flagship SSD Forbidden. =History= The history of the New Open Circle Fleet, or NOCF or Circle Fleet, dates back to 40 ABY. The Fleet was commisied shortly after the Venator Star Destroyer, Armaros, was completed and given command to at the time Commander Loki. At the time the fleet consisted of five ships, the Armaros, Echo Bay, Scott Free, Loki Runna, and Forsaken. But as the years went by the numbers slowly grew, and now currently number over 25 captial ships. During this time the Echo Base, the fleet was working heavily with Echo Squadron and was it's home fleet. Soon after the fleet began in it's first all out combat mission, the Battle of Dantooine. The fleet fought the against several Imperial Star Destroyers, and countless Victory Class Star Destroyers. During the final moments of the war, the first ship lost from the Fleet was it's beloved flagship, the Armaros. With help from her sister ship the Echo Bay, the ship mamanged to get 98% of its crew off and to near by ships. After which the 'VSD Echo Bay, held the command till Project Forbidden was green completed. During which the harvested capital ships from the Corellian Graveyard were placed under Loki's command. Bringing the numbers of the NOCF to numbers few fleets have. During this time period the contraversy over the current flapship began. Currently the Super Star Destroyer Forbidden, has flag over the fleet. During which the ship attack Mon Calamri shipyards, and the Kessel mining base, plus countless New Republic and Imperial ships alike. As of now the offical reports place the Forbidden in active duty, but to the black books, MIA. Operational History * 40 ABY January, New Open Circle Fleet established under Loki’s command. * 41 ABY May, New Open Circle Fleet enters the Battle of Dantooine. * 41 ABY November, Forbidden Project begins to harvest from the Corellian Graveyard/ * 41 ABY December, Harvest, Battle of Dantooine, Shield of Passion, Rain of Daca, Shield of Lies, River of Pearl, and Forbidden added to Roster/ * 42 ABY January, Forbidden begins it's attack on Mon Calamari, Kessel, and the New Republic and Empire. * 42 ABY March, World Healer, and Last Resort added to Roster. =Fleet Roster= Currently fields 27 Capital class ships. * SSD Forbidden * VSD Armaros II * VSD Echo Bay * VSD Battle of Dantooine * ISD Harvest * ISD Shield of Lies * ISD Last Resort * CC Scott Free * MC90 Shield of Passion * MC10 Rain of Daca * MC10 Water Cooler * MC75 River of Pearl * MC75 Freedom * RBR Forsaken * VD World Healer * CC Pride of Echo * CC Scorpion * CC Hidden Terror * CC Taun Taun * CC AT-AT Herder * CC Smuggler Hunter * GS Sunburn * GS Lord of Yavin * NBC Rebel Yell * NBC White Lighting * HBD Black Omega * HBD White Delta Fleet Squadron Roster SSD Forbidden * 1st Droid Fighter Squadron- Death Squadron: SC-13: Death * 2nd Droid Fighter Squadron- Pestilence Squadron: SC-29: Pestilence * 3rd Droid Fighter Squadron- War Squadron: SC-42: War * 4th Droid Fighter Squadron- Famine Squadron: SC-03: Famine * 5th Droid Fighter Squadron- Huntress Squadron: SC-30: Agares * 1st Droid Interceptor Squadron- Steel Dragon Squadron: SC-14: Zepar * 2nd Droid Interceptor Squadron- Pirate Hunter Squadron: SC-01: Thammuz * * * * * VSD Armaros II =Operations= Category: Fleets